Tous les moyens sont bons dans la guerre et dans l'amour
by llgwrites
Summary: Enzo échange Caroline pour quelques informations, Caroline se retrouve alors à la Nouvelle Orléans sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. Marcel semble alors vouloir faire d'elle un élément important pour remporter la guerre et reconquérir sa précieuse ville des mains de Niklaus Mikealson. Se passe après TVD 5x17 et TO 1x17.
1. Chapitre 1 Introduction

Caroline se réveilla doucement, sa tête et son cou la faisait souffrir. Elle entendait tout d'abord une vieille chanson, peut-être des années 70, avant de sentir le contact du cuir sur ses avant-bras.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture, allongée sur la banquette. Elle voulut se lever et vérifier sa tête, mais ses mains étaient liées par une corde qui la brûlait, imprégnée de verveine. Ses pieds aussi étaient liés, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, comment elle avait atterri ici, dans cette voiture. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait était qu'elle partait vers Atlanta avec… Enzo.

Elle regarda le conducteur de la voiture et reconnu ce visage, un grand homme brun, cheveux courts, plutôt séduisant, _si on aime le type diable incarné_ pensa-t-elle.

« Réveillée, _blondie_ ? Même si tu ronfles, tu es très mignonne quand tu dors » dit le conducteur avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Elle voulait répondre mais sa bouche était pâteuse et aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » arriva-t-elle enfin à dire

« Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, _blondie_ »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ? »

« Moi ? Bien que j'aurais adoré faire quelques cachotteries avec toi, je n'en ferais rien, mais j'ai un ami qui est très intéressé »

« Enzo, tu ne m'emmèneras nulle part, laisse-moi partir ! » cria-t-elle en frappant la portière avec ses pieds liés.

« Calme-toi Blondie, c'est une voiture de collection ! »

Elle continua de frapper la portière du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais la verveine la faisait souffrir et ses gestes étaient plus faibles qu'elle espérait.

Le conducteur souffla et augmenta le son de la radio pour ne plus entendre les cris et les coups de sa prisonnière.

Après quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Caroline, qui ne cessa de frapper et de crier même si elle perdait de ses forces, la voiture s'arrêta sur le côté d'une route déserte, entourée de champ de fleurs jaunes éclatantes. Enzo sortit de la voiture en lançant un petit sourire à Caroline.

Elle se mit dans une position assise tant bien que mal pour vérifier ou son persécuteur pouvait bien aller. Il traversait la route en vérifiant des deux côtés même si il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et se dirigea vers une autre voiture, beaucoup plus grosse, un 4x4 aux fenêtres teintées. Il frappa à la fenêtre du conducteur, la vitre se baissa et elle entraperçu un jeune homme à la peau foncée, avec de larges lunettes de soleil. Enzo et l'homme discutait avant de lancer un regard vers elle, elle ne put alors s'empêcher de regarder de l'autre côté, comme si elle avait l'impression d'espionner les deux hommes. Elle se retourna de nouveau pour les regarder, celui dans la voiture tendit un papier à Enzo avant que deux hommes sortirent de la grosse voiture en se dirigeant vers elle, Enzo remonta dans la voiture à la place du conducteur et se retourna pour voir Caroline, ses yeux remplis de surprise et d'incompréhension.

« Désolée, _blondie_, je t'appréciais quand même. »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse poser encore plus de questions sur sa situation, ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, qui était cette homme, et si elle allait mourir, la porte arrière s'ouvra en grand et les deux hommes la fixèrent. L'un était un homme à la coupe afro tandis que l'autre portait une casquette. Alors qu'ils attrapèrent ses pieds, elle cria en tentant de les frapper, convaincue par le fait qu'elle pouvait encore se sauver, même si les chances étaient minces. Elle ne sentait même plus la verveine sur sa peau tellement elle craignait pour sa vie.

L'homme à la coupe afro tenta de l'immobiliser avant de fouiller dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour en sortir une seringue.

Caroline arrêta de crier à la vue de la seringue et essaya de reculer au fin fond de la banquette arrière, mais l'homme à la casquette attrapa sa jambe tandis que l'autre planta la seringue dans son mollet.

Elle se débattit encore quelques secondes avant de sentir que ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, impossibles à laisser ouvertes. Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond alors que les deux hommes l'extirpèrent de la voiture.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Déjà des réactions pour ma première fanfiction, c'est vraiment super ! J'espère que vous aimerez, je voulais en écrire une depuis longtemps, car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez en français :)**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur tumblr : pornofklaroline**

* * *

Klaus se tenait devant un grand tableau, un croquis de femme allongée sur un lit, avec, pour la couvrir, seulement un petit de bout de drap qui cachait les parties les plus intimes de son corps.

« Ne bouge pas » dit-il sans regarder la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, qui semblait se réveiller.

Il attrapa un pinceau fin avant de le tremper dans de la peinture rouge, sur une tablette. Il commença à peindre les cheveux d'un roux intense, comme des flammes.

« D'humeur matinal ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en essayant de rester immobile.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que le plan d'Elijah pour que le Vieux Carré reste en paix semble fonctionner, les loups garous n'attaquent plus, les sorcières récitent leurs tours de magie dans leur coin et les vampires nous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, _tout est bien qui finit bien_ »

« Ne parle pas trop vite Klaus, il suffit d'une étincelle pour commencer un feu ».

Il se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme, interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Que veux-tu dire par là, _witch _? »

Elle se leva du lit tout en enroulant le drap autour de son corps frêle, elle s'approcha de l'originel et avec un doigt leva son menton.

« Je te préviens juste de ne pas trop dormir sur tes lauriers, Klaus, voilà tout ».

« Il y a quelque chose qui pourrait m'inquiéter, moi ou Elijah ? » dit-il en souriant, comme pour montrer qu'il était indestructible, qu'il se moquait des ennemis au loin.

La jeune femme rousse l'embrassa a pleine bouche, pour lui enlever le sourire, et laissa tomber le drap, pour s'exposer entièrement nue devant le hybride.

Ce dernier attrapa son poignet, il la fit reculer, pour la fixer intensément, sans sourire, un visage stoïque, pour montrer que quel que soit son stratagème, cela ne marchait pas sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, _love _? »

« Rien qui pourrait nuire au précieux traité de ton frère, Niklaus »

« Bien » dit-il en relâchant son poignet et en laissant se dessiner sur son visage un large sourire, pour retourner à sa peinture, en ignorant totalement la jeune femme rousse derrière lui qui était entièrement nue.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour se coller à son dos, elle lassait ses mains glissait autour de sa taille avant d'approcher sa bouche à son oreille.

« Pourquoi dessiner quand on peut… »

« Est ce que j'interromps un quelconque moment intime, Niklaus ? »

L'hybride originel et la jeune femme se retournèrent pour découvrir, au pas de la porte, Elijah Mikaelson, le vampire originel.

La sorcière rousse souffla de façon ostentatoire, comme pour lui faire comprendre que clairement, il interrompait quelque chose. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol, en prenant son temps, sans être gênée par l'exposition totale de son corps. Elle s'habilla en peu de temps et s'approcha de la porte, Elijah tendit le bras pour lui montrer la sortie pendant qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil vers son amant de la veille.

« Cette femme ne me dit rien qui vaille, _brother_. »

« Pourtant, avoir une sorcière près de soi est toujours utile Elijah, et puis _sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis_. »

* * *

Caroline se réveilla dans un lit à ressort, sans drap, inconfortable. Sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir, et sa vision était floue. Elle avait été emmené autre part, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle avait atterri ici, elle se souvenait juste comment elle essayait de se battre pour ne pas fermer ses yeux après avoir reçu une forte dose de verveine.

En clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir s'adapter à la douce lumière de la pièce, elle voulut analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

C'était une toute petite pièce, les murs étaient en briques rouges, et le sol en ciment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule minuscule fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière du jour, sans rideaux. Il y avait à côté du lit qu'une petite table de chevet en bois, avec une lampe sans abat-jour, seulement l'ampoule éteinte. En face du lit il y avait un vieux fauteuil verdâtre, usé, troué. Il y avait au coin de la pièce un lavabo et des toilettes, qui semblaient tous deux d'une propreté douteuse.

C'était une véritable prison, aucun confort, aucun bien personnel, elle était emprisonnée.

Elle se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait rien qu'un immeuble face à elle, en brique rouge lui aussi, une fenêtre cassée avec des cartons posés dessus, qui ne laissaient rien entrevoir, un appartement abandonné.

En bas, c'était une ruelle _comme on voit dans les films_, pensa-t-elle, là où les pires choses arrivent. Il y avait de grandes bennes, entrouvertes, laissant dépasser des tonnes de déchets enfermés dans des sacs noirs. _Des cadavres peut être ?_ Elle se secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ce genre de chose.

Il y avait aussi des cartons posés sur le sol, avec des duvets, surement là où des sans abri venaient dormir, loin des regards indiscrets.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par un frappement à la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sans avoir le temps de pouvoir répondre, un jeune homme entra dans la chambre avec dans ses mains un plateau en argent, agrémenté d'une assiette remplie de pâtisseries, des croissants, des pains au chocolat. Ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus d'orange, une tasse de café fumante et un autre verre vide, avec à coté, une poche de sang frais.

A la vue de la poche, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses envies la submerger. Ses yeux se foncèrent et des veines apparurent autour de ses deux grands yeux bleus.

« Je savais que tu serais affamée, je t'ai amené quelques spécialités locales »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » dit-elle, sans prendre en considération son étrange gentillesse.

« Quelle hostilité venant d'une si jolie demoiselle, dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit, tu peux manger, je me sentirais mieux quand tu arrêteras de me regarder avec ces yeux ».

Elle s'assit sur le lit, approcha le plateau et perça la poche de sang avec ses dents avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

« Ouah, quelle descente » dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin à la jeune femme.

Caroline prit le temps de le regarder, ses moindres traits. Il était plutôt beau garçon, il avait la peau foncée, des yeux en amandes et les cheveux tellement courts qu'il paraissait être chauve. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas humain, c'était, tout comme elle, un vampire. Elle le reconnaissait, l'homme dans la voiture, avec ses larges lunettes de soleil, qui avait tendu un papier à Enzo, avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée dans cette voiture.

« Donc vous êtes mon kidnappeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme qui choqua son interlocuteur.

« Le terme est un peu fort, mais je pense que oui, on peut définir notre relation comme ça. »

Il la regardait intensément, comme si il tentait de lire en elle, il attrapa un pain au chocolat pour lui tendre, mais elle refusa. Il haussa les épaules avant d'avaler à pleines dents la viennoiserie.

« Tu rates quelque chose, c'est vraiment la meilleure boulangerie de la Nouvelle Orléans »

La Nouvelle Orléans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ? Pourquoi se retrouvait elle si loin de Mystic Falls à cause de Enzo ? Que pouvait bien y avoir ici pour y être kidnappée ?

_Klaus. _

Elle souffla, perdue dans ces pensées. Bien sûr, Klaus était à la Nouvelle Orléans. Que voulait-il d'elle, pourquoi l'avait-il amené, par des méthodes un peu brutales, ici à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, s'il avait _sa confession_. Il avait eu sa confession, sa plus sombre et refoulée confession, elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre que oui, elle ressentait quelque chose pour _Klaus_. Elle lui avait donné plus que sa confession. Il lui avait rendu plus que du plaisir.

Elle secoua la tête pour repousser les souvenirs d'elle et de Klaus dans la forêt.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pour lui ? _

« Klaus t'envoie ? »

Son interlocuteur semblait surpris, un sourire se traça sur son visage, laissant entrevoir ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Donc c'est bien vrai que tu connais Niklaus, j'avoue ne pas être très confiant vis-à-vis des sorcières, mais apparemment elle ne mentait pas. A quel point le connais-tu, _honey_ ? »

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la mention de sa relation avec Klaus. Depuis ce jour, elle avait tout fait pour oublier ce moment dans les bois, un moment à part, _un moment tellement bon. _Elle évitait son regard, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, rempli d'émotions. Mais il le voyait.

« Oh, je vois. Vous étiez proches alors. _Good_. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Caroline attrapa la grande tasse de café et pris une grosse gorgée, comme pour ravaler ses sentiments.

« Quelqu'un viendra t'amener quelques vêtements, si tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, demande moi. »

« Ah je vois, un enlèvement à l'amiable ? Je me sens déjà mieux » dit-elle en ne cachant pas son sarcasme.

« _Sassy _! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Klaus t'apprécie ».

« qu'est-ce que je fais ici, demanda-t-elle, lassée de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que veux Klaus ? »

« Oh, Klaus ne sait même pas que tu es ici, enfin, pas encore. Tu vois, ton cher bien aimé a pris quelque chose qui m'appartient et je compte bien le reprendre. »

« Et je vais être utilisé comme monnaie d'échange. »

« Et en plus elle est intelligente, et moi qui croyais au mythe de la blonde stupide, tu m'impressionnes. » dit-il avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

C'est vrai qu'il l'appréciait, il ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme elle pouvait aimer un homme comme lui. Elle semblait tellement plus proche des gens, plus accessible, plus civil que Niklaus. On ne pouvait pas nier que la jeune fille était d'une beauté particulière, lumineuse. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

« Tu n'auras rien de Klaus grâce à moi, nous n'avons aucun… lien particulier. »

« Oh, mais tu sous estimes tes charmes, Caroline, d'après les rumeurs parmi les sorcières tu es très importante pour lui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait longtemps flirté avec toi à Mystic Falls, qu'il te ''pourchassait'' et te faisait des avances plus ou moins discrètes. Je n'ai jamais vu Klaus pourchasser une femme, s'il le faisait, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment t'avoir dans son lit. »

Caroline ne put se retenir et gifla l'homme d'une force qu'elle ne pensait pas possible venant d'elle. Elle le fixait, avec les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'était pas une simple prostituée avec qui on couche quand on a envie. Klaus ne voulait pas l'attirer dans son lit. Au contraire, il ne demandait que _sa confession_, et rien d'autre. Elle avait décidé qu'_elle_voulait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Klaus pouvait être ce genre d'homme. Oui, il était sans moral, sans scrupule, mais il ne traitait pas les femmes comme des objets jetables. Elle a tellement longtemps ignoré ses avances, elle ne pouvait pas être juste une autre femme sur sa liste de conquête. Elle devait être bien plus, elle l'espérait, car il était bien plus pour elle.

« Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible, dit le jeune homme en coupant ses pensées. Je te laisse prendre tes aises dans ta nouvelle demeure. Et repose toi tu sembles exténuée ».

Il se leva vers la porte et sortit. Mais au moment de passer le pas de la porte, Caroline essaye de se jeter sur lui, les yeux pleins de rage, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle ne se laisserait pas enfermer comme elle l'a déjà été.

Mais quand elle essaya d'attraper ses épaule, un mur invisible l'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait pas passer par la porte. Elle frappa sur le mur invisible, en vain.

« _Easy tiger _! Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, une sorcière m'en a fait le serment. Tu es enfermée, _honey_ ». dit-il le plus calmement possible en la montrant du doigt.

« Et à qui dois-je l'honneur ? »

« Je suis Marcellus, enfin Marcel pour les intimes, et je sens qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ouah, merci beaucoup pour les mots sur ma fanfiction, c'est ma toute première j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, si il y a des choses que vous de comprenez pas, que vous n'aimez pas ou au contraire. Merci notamment à helimoen qui est l'une des premières à mettre des commentaires et à m'envoyer des messages :)**

* * *

Elle était enfermée. Sans aucun moyen de sortie. Pas faute d'avoir essayé. Après que Marcel ait quitté la pièce, elle a tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter, mais ce mur invisible l'en empêchait.

Elle noyait son chagrin dans les viennoiseries que son kidnappeur lui avait amené. Et même si c'était dur pour elle à admettre, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient délicieuses.

C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait Mystic Falls, et c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Elle avait été kidnappée, enfermé, seulement pour être échangé contre _je ne sais quoi_.

Elle allait être utilisée pour blesser Klaus. Pour être échangée.

Elle ne voulait pas servir de monnaie d'échange, surtout dans une affaire dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Quand il avait dit qu'il partirait pour toujours, il n'avait pas menti. C'était le silence radio depuis son départ. Elle ne cherchait pas plus. C'était leur marché.

_Sa confession._

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ce souvenir de sa tête. C'est comme si il le hantait. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne regrettait rien, _scandalous sex_.

C'était ça, du sexe. Sur un coup de tête. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle en avait eu envie. Il était là, elle aussi, il flirtait, elle le voulait. Du sexe. _Good sex._

Et si c'était bien plus que ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle y pensait, nuit et jour, elle y pensait. Elle pensait à lui. Comment tout semblait avoir changé depuis qu'il était parti, Mystic Falls, l'Université, tout avait changé autour d'elle. Elle voulait du changement, elle n'était plus avec Tyler, elle avait mis une fin à son histoire avec Klaus. Elle était de nouveau face à elle-même et de son futur. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais elle détestait ça.

Elle avait toujours été la première à juger les autres, sur leurs relations, leurs actions. Elle voulait être parfaite, elle voulait être Miss Mystic Falls. Mais elle savait au fond qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Elle a tué des gens. Et pire encore, elle a eu des sentiments pour un tueur.

Etre face à elle-même voulait dire réfléchir sur elle-même, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, comme un bal de promo. Elle voulait être reine de promo.

Mais tout avait changé. Elle est un vampire. Elle se nourrit de sang humain. Elle tue. Elle ne pouvait plus être la fille exemplaire qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait plus être reine du bal.

Quand elle était avec Klaus, dans les bois, Caroline avait préféré écouter ses pulsions que sa raison. _Et ça faisait du bien_.

Klaus était un monstre. Il avait tué plusieurs personnes, dont la mère de son ex. elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était impossible, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'elle croit. Elle voulait une vie parfaite. Une grande maison en banlieue avec une jolie voiture. Un mari aimant avec un travail stable, des enfants, peut être même un chien.

Mais elle ne pouvait avoir rien de tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, elle ne pouvait pas vieillir. _Tu es un vampire_. Elle ne pouvait plus être la parfaite américaine.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, est qu'elle adorait être un vampire. Et Klaus l'a su. Il lui a dit. _Tu aimes être sans peur, ne pas vieillir_…

Il le savait mieux qu'elle.

« En train d'imaginer un plan pour t'enfuir ? »

Elle fut coupée nette dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour voir à la porte un jeune homme à la peau foncée et à la coupe afro. _Celui qui m'a planté la seringue_. Il se tenait sur son épaule contre le contour de la porte, avec à ses pieds un grand sac plastique noir rempli.

« Je t'ai ramené des fringues. Je ne suis pas généralement très fan de shopping, mais Marcel a dit que c'était important, alors j'ai fait le tour des boutiques. J'espère qu'on a pris la bonne taille, Marcel avait pris le soin de vérifier la taille de tes vêtements avant que tu te réveilles ».

Cette dernière remarque lui fit froid dans le dos, il lui lança le sac plastique, qui fut plus fort que ce qu'elle imaginait en l'attrapant.

« Oh, et il m'a surtout dit de te donner ça. »

Il tenait un cintre où un vêtement était protégé par une housse opaque.

« Un grand évènement apparemment »

Il pendit le cintre à la poignée de la porte avant de la refermer en lui lançant un sourire hautain.

* * *

« As-tu eu ce que je voulais ? »

Marcel était au téléphone, près de la fenêtre tandis qu'il regardait ses hommes surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Après tout, il lui était interdit de revenir au Quartier Français, il était recherché par la famille originelle, il devait donc déléguer toutes ses actions. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, même si après ce qui l'avait prévu, il faisait le premier pas vers une guerre sanglante.

Il voulait récupérer sa ville. Il avait tout construit, et Klaus a tout repris, par simple jalousie. Il allait lui reprendre. En utilisant sa faiblesse. _Caroline_.

Il a su grâce à une sorcière dans l'entourage de l'originel qu'il y avait une femme dans sa vie. Bien qu'il était dur pour lui d'admettre que Klaus soit capable d'avoir des sentiments, il s'était avéré, après avoir rencontré Caroline, qu'elle avait raison. Klaus pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas toute leur histoire, mais il semblait évident qu'il apprécié la jeune femme.

Il détestait comment il avait réagi face à elle, il ne traitait jamais les femmes de cette façon, il a toujours pensé qu'il fallait être respectueux envers elles. Mais il avait laissé gagner ses émotions, ses envies vengeresses. Il voulait détruire Klaus, et elle était là pour ça, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça en la regardant. Et aussi au fait que Klaus lui ait toujours interdit d'être avec Rebekah, alors pourquoi avait-il le droit d'être avec Caroline ?

Il ne savait pas si le plan allait fonctionner, s'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, ou bien même si elle était encore importante pour lui. Mais il voulait y croire. C'était son dernier espoir. Caroline était la dernière arme qu'il pouvait utiliser contre Klaus pour récupérer sa ville.

Il fallait que ça marche.

« Bien, tout se déroule comme prévu, il ne manque plus qu'une mise en scène. »

* * *

Il y avait une fête ce soir-là dans la grande demeure des Mikaelson, sans raison particulière, mais parce que la Nouvelle Orléans a toujours été une ville festive.

Tout le monde était là, sur leur trente-et-un. Des loups garous, des vampires, des sorcières, et quelques humains, tous faisaient en sorte de rester le plus calme possible, même si la plupart était des ennemis.

Klaus étaient à l'étage, sur une mezzanine qui ouvrait sur une cour intérieure de sa demeure, il était chez lui, enfin. Elijah semblait avoir mis fin à la guerre entre les clans avec son traité, et Marcel était exilé. Il était roi.

Il prit une gorgée de whisky. Il voyait au loin des visages familiers, des vampires, bien sûr, qui lui répondait au doigt et à l'œil, mais aussi des loups garous, venant tout droit du bayou. Ainsi que des sorcières, dont une rousse avec qui il avait des liens particuliers.

Près de son frère Elijah se tenait une louve, Hayley, très enceinte, qui regardait autour d'elle tout en écoutant le vampire originel. Elle portait son enfant, et même si ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir, il comptait bien donner la vie à son héritier, étant donné que son « fils » l'avait trahi.

Un orchestre jazz battait son plein au coin de la cour, donnant une ambiance festive à ce rassemblement de clans officiellement alliés, mais officieusement ennemis.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il dominait tout ça, c'était le roi. Plus rien ne pouvait se mettre au travers de son chemin.

Il jubilait, quand tout à coup, toutes les lumières de la demeure s'éteignirent, on ne voyait plus rien, il n'y avait plus de musique.

Klaus descendit en trombe pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, un groupe d'enfants le regardait fixement, ils étaient tous habillés en robe longue blanche. Tous les gens présents à la fête regardaient avec stupéfaction la scène.

Les enfants firent un pas vers l'hybride originel avant de chanter, avec leurs voix légères, mais tremblantes, effrayés :

_Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

_Tant que le loup n'y est pas._

_Si le loup y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?_

Klaus restait fixé sur le groupe d'enfant, ceci était un message, une menace, venant de quelqu'un qui était contre lui, qui voulait sa couronne. Son sourire avait depuis longtemps disparu devant la mise en scène presque macabre.

Il sentit quelqu'un tapé légèrement sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille qui le fixait, elle avait été contrainte à faire ce qu'elle faisait, par un vampire. Elle lui tendit une lettre rouge sang.

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau et des cris d'enfants créèrent un écho dans la cour.

La cour était de nouveau éclairée mais les enfants avaient disparu. Il avait dans sa main l'enveloppe rouge, sans écriture, ni mot. Tout cela ne semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve, et pourtant c'était bien réel.

« N'arrêtez pas la fête, mes amis, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour préparer la fête d'halloween qui approche à grands pas » dit-il en tentant de garder les apparences en montrant son plus beau sourire.

Quand l'orchestre repris une chanson jazzy, en faisant sonner trompettes et guitares, il en profita pour retourner dans sa chambre, plus vraiment d'humeur à continuer de faire la fête.

Il s'installa sur un grand fauteuil, tout en attrapant un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'une traite. Il fallait lire la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, Niklaus ? » Elijah se tenait au pied de la porte, le regard concerné. « Ce qui vient de se passez n'a aucun rapport avec une quelconque fête païenne n'est-ce pas ? »

Niklaus ne répondit pas, trop interloqué par le message de l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux places pour un opéra, « Les Contes d'Hoffman », accompagnées d'un petit mot :

_J'ai trouvé quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de voir, Klaus. Les places sont pour toi, tu me verras là-bas en très charmante compagnie. Marcellus_.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour l'attente j'étais en pleine période d'exam, et j'ai déjà d'autres idées de fanfiction alors c'est reparti!**

**Encore merci pour tous les follows, likes et reviews, ça me fait avancer encore plus vite! **

* * *

La pièce était sombre, l'ambiance était lourde. Au milieu, sur un grand fauteuil, l'hybride originel était installé, un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambre, ce n'était pas son premier étant donné que l'on pouvait sentir l'alcool dans tous ses souffles. Il avait dans l'autre main un papier : _J'ai trouvé quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de voir, Klaus. Les places sont pour toi, tu me verras là-bas en très charmante compagnie. Marcellus_.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à la Nouvelle Orléans, il ne s'agissait que de ça, récupérer son royaume que Marcel lui avait pris. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Lui qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, il connaissait Klaus, il savait que tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était le pouvoir.

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas la seule chose, et Marcel l'avait découvert. Klaus savait très bien qui était cette « charmante compagnie », il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, son visage, son corps, comment elle avait laissé tomber sa garde ce jour-là dans la forêt.

Marcel avait trouvé de quoi le faire chanter, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Caroline. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer sa seule et unique faiblesse pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir, il fallait qu'il soit craint, respecté, un bon leader, un bon roi n'a aucune peur, aucune faiblesse. Mais maintenant, Marcel l'avait et pourrait l'utiliser contre lui.

Par pure colère, il jeta son verre pourtant plein contre le mur face à lui, le verre se brisa en mille morceaux tandis que le whisky dégoulinait sur les briques.

Il détestait être faible, il était le premier hybride, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un bébé vampire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, comme il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec lui pour conquérir son royaume. Si elle l'avait suivi, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation, et lui non plus. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver le rendait furieux, il se leva alors pour se remplir un autre verre de whisky et le bu d'une traite, l'alcool lui brula la gorge mais ne l'apaisait en rien. Marcel avait un moyen de le faire chanter et Klaus détestait ça.

"Le tapis est irrécupérable, _brother_."

Elijah était au pas de la porte, en regardant les fracas de verre et les tâches d'alcool au sol, le tapis était d'une qualité rare, et il puait désormais l'alcool.

"Que se passe-t-il Niklaus ? Quelle était cette mise en scène ?"

Klaus se remplit à nouveau un verre avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

"A ton avis ? Marcel est derrière tout ça, il veut récupérer ce qui lui appartenait", dit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

"Rien de bien nouveau, mais qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pour te mettre dans cet état ?"

Klaus reprit une gorgée tout en tendant le bout de papier, Elijah s'approcha pour pouvoir lire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne pensait pas que cette fille était aussi importante pour lui, en fait, Elijah ne savait pas que son frère était capable de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'autre chose que de la haine pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"Du chantage ? En utilisant une fille ? qui pensait que tu tenais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi, Niklaus ?"

"Eh bien, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi impitoyable que ce que tu le pensais, Elijah. Il tient Caroline Forbes, et ça, je ne l'accepte pas."

Elijah ne put cacher son léger sourire, alors il tenait vraiment à cette fille. Tellement que la savoir avec un autre, kidnappé, pouvait le mettre dans une colère noire.

"Alors c'était pour elle que tu étais retourné à Mystic Falls. Et Marcel l'utilise contre toi. Intéressant."

Klaus se leva rapidement pour se rapprocher de son frère, la réaction de ce dernier ne faisait que le rendre plus furieux.

"Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans, Elijah, Marcellus est un homme mort", dit Klaus en pointant un doigt menaçant dans la direction de son frère.

Elijah tentait de lire sur son visage, c'était peut être la première fois qu'il voyait son frère aussi furieux, mais il y avait autre chose. Derrière sa furie il y avait quelque chose que Elijah n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, de l'inquiétude. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son frère véritablement inquiet. Cette fille était donc vraiment importante pour lui.

"Donc, cette fille, est vraiment importante n'est-ce pas ?"

Elijah connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, si il savait que son frère pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, alors il pouvait être sauvé.

Klaus ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Admettre ses sentiments c'est admettre sa faiblesse, et l'amour est la plus grande de toute pour les vampires. Il se retourna pour éviter le regard de son frère.

Elijah avait la réponse qu'il lui fallait, il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il n'admettrait jamais ses sentiments, mais aussi qu'il ne mentirait jamais pour se protéger. Il tenait donc à cette fille, Klaus avait des sentiments pour elle. Il pouvait être sauvé. C'était sa grande mission, Elijah s'est toujours promis qu'un jour, il aiderait son frère à être un homme bien, et quoi de mieux que l'amour ? S'il pouvait se débarrasser de Marcel tout en sauvant son petit frère, alors la famille originelle pourrait vivre en paix.

"Et qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire alors ?" demanda Elijah.

Klaus regarda de nouveau son frère au costume impeccable

"Marcel veut surement montrer son otage au spectacle de demain soir, « Les Contes d'Hoffman », je suis sure qu'il va la montrer comme un trophée."

L'idée de voir Caroline à ses cotés le dégoutait, il ne pouvait l'imaginer qu'autre part qu'avec lui.

"Et que comptes-tu faire ? Y aller montrerait que cela t'importe, alors que si tu n'y apparais pas, cela feindrait l'indifférence."

"Au contraire, peut être que me montrer lui montrera que je ne sais pas de qui il parle, que je ne vois pas ce que je devrais craindre. Et puis, il faut que je sois sûr, Elijah, sûr que c'est elle, et si il s'était trompé ?"

Klaus finit son verre d'une traite avant de la poser violemment sur la table.

"Et puis si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, il l'aura."

* * *

Caroline restait fixée sur le sac noir qui protégeait sa tenue. Elle n'osait pas la regarder. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'évader, aucun moyen de prévenir ses amis. Elle était juste là pour servir les intérêts d'un vampire, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, contre Klaus. Elle était utilisée à ses dépens et elle détestait ça. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, elle était seule dans cette histoire, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer était que Marcel n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il veuille le faire croire, ou bien que Klaus essaye de la sauver.

Après tout, avait-il encore des sentiments pour elle ? Si elle avait tenté de repousser les siens, elle ne pouvait pas le nier que oui, elle ressentait quelque chose pour Klaus, mais lui ?

Caroline se secoua la tête, elle avait tant travaillé sur elle-même pour être plus confiante, et pas aussi paranoïaque que quand elle était humaine, ou quand elle venait tout juste de se transformer. _Tu es une femme forte ma vieille, tu vas te sortir de là comme une grande, tu vas trouver un moyen_.

Elle se leva pour baisser la fermeture du sac, et y découvrir une magnifique robe. Elle était longue, bustier, et de couleur bleu nuit.

"Alors, elle te plait ?"

Caroline se retourna rapidement, surprise par la voix maintenant reconnaissable derrière elle.

"Marcellus !"

"Oh, appelle moi Marcel, trésor", dit-il en entrant dans la pièce et en se rapprochant du lit, il s'installa contre le la tête de lit et allongea ses jambes, après tout, il était chez lui.

"Et c'est en quelle honneur, Marcellus ?" dit Caroline, tout en accentuant sur son nom, elle ne voulait pas prendre des familiarités avec lui, c'était son bourreau, pas son ami.

"Ce soir, nous sortons, _honey_, et je veux que tu sois la plus désirable à mes bras."

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait en réalité, plutôt peur de lui, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte.

"Je n'irais nulle part à ton bras", dit-elle avec un visage plus sérieux.

Marcel se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il avait un plan, il n'allait pas laisser ce bébé vampire se moquer de lui.

"Oh que si, tu vas même faire plus que ça, tu vas vraiment être amoureuse de moi ce soir, après tout, on y va pour rencontrer une connaissance en commun."

Caroline comprit immédiatement, il voulait rendre jaloux Klaus, mais elle, Caroline Forbes, n'allait jamais s'abaisser à ça.

"Oulah, tu rêves, tu m'inspires plutôt du dégout, jamais je serais amoureuse de toi, et tu ne peux pas me forcer."

"C'est vrai que je ne peux pas t'y contraindre, je ne suis pas un originel. Mais il y a quelque chose qui pourrait faire pencher la balance. Vois-tu, dit-il en se levant du lit pour se rapprocher d'elle, j'ai des amis à Mystic Falls qui surveille de près tes amis à toi."

Caroline le regarda, des larmes commençant à se former, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il allait utiliser ses amis pour l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'il veut.

"Tu…tu ne peux pas faire ça…"

"Oh que si, mais si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, rien ne leur arrivera, tu as ma parole."

"Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?"

Il sortit des photos de sa poche arrière, des photos de tous ses amis, Stephan, Elena, Bonnie, des photos d'eux, comme prises de loin, par un de ses sbires.

Je savais que tu dirais ça, alors ils m'ont envoyé des photos de ce matin, tout tes amis sont là, vivants, et tu verras de nouvelles photos tous les jours pour vérifier si ils vont bien, à condition, bien sûr, que tu fasses ce que je te demande".

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle devra faire comme si elle était amoureuse de cet homme, qu'elle détestait pour pouvoir se protéger, elle et ses amis. Elle détestait être utilisée de cette façon, elle voulait juste sortir de cette situation, mais maintenant la vie de ses amis était en jeu.

Le sourire de Marcel se fit encore plus large, sa petite menace avait mieux fonctionné que ce qu'il pensait, il se dirigea vers la sortie heureux, il avait de quoi faire chanter Klaus et Caroline pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"Prépare toi, chérie, je veux que tu sois la plus belle."

* * *

**Héhé, et oui! On m'a dit que ce serait cool si elle devait rendre jaloux Klaus, bon j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu inutile, mais il permet de faire avancer un petit peu l'histoire, et le prochain chapitre, on verra enfin un peu de Klaroline!**

**Je vis pour les reviews :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

***tousse* *tousse* Coucou! Héhé! VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE POUR LE TEMPS! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez! *se flagelle pour se punir***

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**(Oui j'aime bien les chansons en français qui font bader)**

* * *

C'était bien la première fois que Caroline était dans un opéra. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout était si doré, si lumineux, qu'elle en oublierait presque qu'elle était ici sous la contrainte, avec un homme qu'elle ne pouvait que mépriser à son bras.

Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, entourée par beaucoup de personnes, elle tentait de voir si elle voyait un visage familier, dans la foule, des yeux bleus, des fossettes, mais Klaus n'était pas présent. Elle en était attristée mais pensa que c'était pour le mieux, que ce serait-il passé s'il avait été là ? Quelle aura été sa réaction ? Caroline souffla et approcha de ses lèvres la flûte de champagne. _Peut-être que l'alcool me fera oublier non ?_

Tout le monde était apprêté, elle-même était sur son 31, la robe de Marcel, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, lui épousait parfaitement les courbes, elle portait de longs gants blancs, tandis que ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon sur le côté. Elle était habillée pour l'occasion, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Marcel la fixait, avec un grand sourire, Caroline devait se l'avouer, même si il était le diable incarné, il était plus qu'attrayant dans son costume noir. _Ooooh, pourquoi les plus grands criminels sont-ils parfois les plus sexy ? _Caroline secoua la tête, pour éliminer toutes idées de son esprit, elle préférait se concentrer sur le tout nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait autour d'elle.

Ses talons aiguilles s'enfonçaient quelque peu dans le tapis rouge qui les guidait jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle sentait qu'elle rougissait, c'était un autre monde, dans lequel elle n'appartenait pas, et devoir le découvrir avec son persécuteur l'énervait de plus bel.

_« Je t'y emmènerais, ensuite, on ira où tu veux. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. »_

Elle se souvenait, Klaus voulait lui faire découvrir son monde. Même si cette idée la dépassait, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au bras de Klaus en ce moment même, et pas à celui de Marcel, qui serrait son poignet, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille en courant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'y avait pas pensé, fuir le plus loin possible, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mais cela voulait dire mettre en danger ses amis, et peut-être Klaus. Et même si Caroline était confidente sur ses capacités, Marcel était plus vieux qu'elle et surement préparé à ce qu'elle tente de s'enfuir. Elle savait qu'il avait emmené avec lui tous ces hommes, ils grouillaient dans la pièce, ils la fixaient, la surveillaient. Elle baissa ses yeux bleus, soudain conscientes de tous les regards fixés sur elle.

Marcel discutait avec d'autres personnes, semblait à l'aise dans ce monde de mondanité, avec, elle devait se l'avouer, une expertise incroyable, il savait parler aux gens, discuter, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il faisait tout de même attention à la blonde à son bras, qu'il introduisait également. Même si Marcel avait été banni après que Klaus ait récupéré son trône, il se montrait aujourd'hui en public sans crainte, tant qu'elle était à son bras, Klaus, ou ses hommes ne risquaient pas d'intervenir, si fragile dans ses bras. Caroline voulait vomir, elle détestait être la demoiselle en détresse, elle ne souriait pas, et continuait à fixer les murs et le plafond qui étaient délicatement décorés. Elle voulait juste en finir avec cette soirée et retourner dans un lit et s'enfoncer dans les draps à tout jamais. Mais apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester tranquille dans ses pensées quand une jeune femme, accompagnée d'une jeune fille, dans les 16 ans, une brunette, s'approchèrent d'eux. Quelque chose émanait d'elles, Caroline pouvait le sentir, et cela ne voulait rien dire de bon.

« Marcel, quel plaisir de te voir ici », la jeune femme rousse s'approcha pour lui faire la bise mais sans toucher ses joues. Elle était grande et longiligne, ses cheveux roux étaient élégamment serrés dans un chignon, et elle portait une robe longue noire à perles.

« Geneviève, Davina, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

L'autre fille devait être donc Davina, la rousse, Geneviève et la jeune fille, du haut de son jeune âge, et avec sa robe blanche simple, elle semblait avoir de l'assurance, elle ne souriait pas, et se tenait très droite.

Même si cela n'était presque pas perceptible, Caroline avait vu chez Marcel que malgré son sourire, ses yeux ne souriaient plus, cette Geneviève n'était donc rien qui vaille.

« Je vous présente Caroline Forbes, l'amie d'un ami » dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Oh, je vois. Votre robe vous va à ravir. » La jeune femme rousse la regarda avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle la scrutait de haut en bas, avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

Caroline sourit de plus belle et regarda la jeune fille qui la fixait, sans sourire. Elle était compatissante, elle aussi n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise ici, malgré son visage fixe et sa position stricte, et elle était si jeune.

« Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, je promets que ton ancien petit copain ne pourra plus porter de plateau pour travailler au bar » dit-il en chuchotant dans son oreille, en faisant attention que les deux jeunes femmes n'entendent pas, même si ce n'était clairement pas des vampires. Ce murmure la fit trembler de toute part. « Matt Donovan, c'est ça ? ». Caroline trembla de plus bel et souffla, pour retenir ses larmes. Elle détestait se sentir faible, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer sa peur, surtout pas. Elle se tourna vers lui et souri, un magnifique faux sourire –_le n°7, le fameux sourire n°7_– qu'elle utilisait parfois pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, mais Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, bonne élève, pleine de confidence, badass et qui n'hésitait pas à montrer que ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait.

Elle s'approcha lentement de son oreille, les gens alentour pourraient croire qu'il s'agissait d'un geste doux, mais c'était tout autre.

« Tu sais autant que moi que je ne serais jamais docile, je ne le serais _jamais_. »

Elle répondit en tentant de rester le plus stoïque possible. Toujours le sourire plaquée sur son visage. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne laisserait un homme lui marcher sur les pieds.

Tandis qu'ils se fixaient, un léger son de cloche retentit, signalant le début du spectacle. Caroline avala d'une traite le reste de son champagne, avec toujours Geneviève et Davina à leurs côtés, la femme rousse avec un léger sourire en coin, et Davina, son visage ne laissant toujours rien transparaître.

« Allons-y, Geneviève, Davina. »

La grande femme rousse acquiesça avec un sourire, et si Caroline n'avait pas regardé à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu manquer Marcel faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune Davina, qui lui rendit un léger sourire.

Marcel plaça sa main au bas de son dos pour guider Caroline jusqu'aux escaliers, qui à la première marche donna un coup de bassin et avança plus vite pour couper tout contact physique entre elle et son persécuteur. Sa main devait rester dans sa poche, elle veut bien faire tout sourire, mais elle ne le laisserait plus la toucher. Jamais. _S'il remet sa main, je jure que je lui fais manger. _Marcel sourit et leva les mains comme pour clamer son innocence avant de les remettre dans les poches de son luxueux avancèrent jusqu'à un balcon privée, où elle sera obligée de rester toute la soirée avec Marcel.

* * *

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau, les gens se rasseyaient tandis que Marcel lui tendit un nouveau verre de vin. Le spectacle allait de nouveau recommencer après l'entracte. Elle avait suivi le spectacle tout en gardant un regard sur les alentours pour retrouver Klaus parmi la foule, mais il n'était pas là. C'était à propos d'un poète amoureux et de la Muse de la poésie qui se faisait passer pour un homme pour se rapprocher de lui, tant elle était amoureuse. Et _ce fichu Offenbach_ devait bien se moquer d'elle car la Muse se faisait appeler Nicklausse. _Niklaus_.

Comme si elle l'avait invoqué, elle l'aperçut. Au loin, au balcon d'en face.

_Belle nuit_

_Oh nuit d'amour_

_Souris à nos ivresses_

_Nuit plus douce que le jour_

_Oh belle nuit d'amour_

Caroline regardait le regardait, comme ébahit, elle ne regardait plus autour d'elle, _il est ici_, et cette chanson, lui donnait des frissons, dans tout son corps. Une femme chantait en regardant le public, alors que derrière elle, plusieurs corps s'entremêlaient sans faire attention.

_Le temps fuit et sans retour_

_Emporte nos tendresses_

_Loin de cet heureux séjour_

_Le temps fuit sans retour_

Elles étaient deux, désormais, un duo de voix aiguës et enchanteresses qui transperçait l'âme de Caroline. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'elle ait eu la chance de voir, _ce n'est pas que les spectacles de comédie musicale de la section des Petits Musiciens de Mystic Falls sont mauvais_…

Mais elle ne les regardait pas, elle regardait Klaus, qui renvoyait son attention persistante, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et la chanson, comme si ils avaient une conversation sans bruit, comme si ils voulaient se dire tous les mots du mondes mais avec les yeux. Il était là. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Caroline. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'avouait réellement qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

_Zéphyrs embrasés_

_Bercez-nous de vos caresses_

_Zéphyrs embrasés_

_Bercez-nous de vos caresses_

_Donnez-nous vos baisers_

_Bercez-nous_

_De vos baisers_

_Bercez-nous_

_De vos baisers_

Elle était là, face à lui, à côté de Marcel. Il ne pouvait que regarder dans ses yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait _touché_… Oh, comme il aimerait l'arracher des mains de ce traître et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de la New Orleans si elle le voulait, loin de Mystic Falls, tant qu'elle était dans ses bras, dans ses plus fous désirs, elle était sienne, elle était sa reine. Mais elle était là, à la New Orleans, comme il a l'a toujours voulu, mais dans ses bras, à lui, un autre homme, surement contre son gré. Il allait le faire souffrir. Il veut la guerre, il l'aura.

Et comme pour signer le traité de guerre, Marcel s'approcha de Caroline, son visage plus proche que Klaus aurait voulu, et attrapa son menton et détachant forçant Caroline à détacher son regard, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser forcée.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher et serra les poings, ses lèvres étaient serrés en une fine ligne. Il sentit alors une légère douleur dans sa main, du whisky coulait entre ses doigts ensanglantés par les morceaux de verres plantés dans sa paume. Il se leva rapidement avant de sortir du balcon, ne pouvant supporter la vue de son amante au bras d'un autre homme, et avec la bonne résolution de séparer la tête de ses épaules.

Quand Marcel ne vit plus Klaus, il relâcha le visage blême de sa captive avant de lécher ses lèvres et de faire un sourire en coin. Les yeux de Caroline se floutèrent, outragée par le geste qui peut paraître innocent pour lui, un vampire vieux d'une centaine d'année, mais qui, pour Caroline, était comme arrachée une partie de son intimité pour la déchirer. Sans réfléchir, sa main s'approcha dangereusement de son visage avec une force d'une femme bafouée supernaturelle. Mais il attrapa son poignet d'un coup sec.

« Doucement, tu vas faire une scène » dit-il avec un sourire, en approchant son poignet pour embrasser ses phalanges.

Caroline, résignée, et par la douleur à son poignet, retint ses larmes et évita son regard. L'embrasser comme si de rien n'était, seulement pour énerver… elle se retourna de nouveau vers le balcon pour le voir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien de tout ça, pour voir si il était blessé, mais elle ne rencontra qu'un balcon vide.

Le public se mit soudain à applaudir bruyamment, et Caroline ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marcel ? »

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN héhéhéhéhéhé**

**(Les reviews = amour inconditionnel)**


End file.
